


DJ Two-Face

by ellaaa25



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Beca is strong, Car Accidents, Chaubrey - Freeform, DJ - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grammy Awards, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Music Queen, Pain, Rehabilitation, They live a long time, Young Love, steca - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaaa25/pseuds/ellaaa25
Summary: After Beca is in a car accident that takes so much from her, she makes sure she makes the most of her life.





	DJ Two-Face

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! I dont own Pitch Perfect  
> all mistakes are my own

“You don’t know anything about my life. So, don’t try and understand it. Get out of my face and out of my way Benji.”

Beca turned away from Benji and stormed out the door. She knew he was only trying to help but right now she needed to be alone and as far away from other people.

Benji thought of Beca as a friend and wasn’t going to allow her to storm off this upset. He had heard all of the movies that Jesse watched and knew what could happen to the pretty girl when she went off alone. He raced after her and caught up just before she got into the backseat of the cab. “I’m not letting you go alone. It is a four hour trip back to Barden and I want to be here for you. Besides, it’ll cost a fortune.”

Beca rolled her eyes and just got into the cab, but she did move across and allow the magician to sit down. Benji texted Jesse and Chloe to tell them what was happening before he got comfortable and tried to engage Beca in conversation, while Beca texted her girlfriend so she didn’t worry. The Bella wasn’t being very cooperative but Benji was one of those guys you couldn’t help but love. Within 15 minutes he had her smiling and laughing. An hour into the trip they were talking about her parents divorce and his childhood that was full of pain. Two hours in Beca had told Benji all about her girlfriend who she was going to marry one day, if she could ever forgive her for leaving that evening. By the time they were an hour from Barden they knew almost everything about the other. By the time Beca realised that, she wasn’t upset anymore and happy to have a new friend. A new friend who looked past the rough edges and snarky humour. Benji was disarming and she wasn’t used to people caring about her.

The pair were devising a way for Beca to apologise but also explain her reasoning without her getting mad when disaster struck. 10 miles out of Barden and the two were talking away in the backseat when a semi-trailer blew through a red light and t-boned the cab.

Beca and Benji didn’t see it coming and they also didn’t have their seatbelts on. The pair were flung around in the back of the cab like ragdolls as the car tumbled down the road and came to a rest upside down in a ditch. The cab driver was unconscious but belted into his seat so he wasn’t too severely injured. Beca and Benji on the other hand were a mess. They were bloody and broken, the two bodies tangled together in the corner. They weren’t moving and barely breathing.

A good Samaritan called for an ambulance and the police before trying to help the group. The driver was unbuckled and pulled free quite quickly but no one wanted to move the mangled college students in fear of hurting them more. The good Samaritan crawled in the back and tried to see if she could get either of the pair to wake. The girl she couldn’t get anything out of, but the boy stirred.

“Hey kiddo. My name’s Kate. Help is on its way. What is your name?”

“Bb..Ben..ji” The boys speech was stuttered and slow but it was enough for her to hear.

“Benji. That’s a nice name. What about your friend? What is her name?” Kate asked, trying to keep him talking and lucid.

“Beca. Wh-what happened to-o us?”

Kate sighed. “A truck blew through a red light and hit your cab. You are both hurt so I need you to try and stay still okay, Benji? Benji? BENJI!?”

Benji lost consciousness and Kate knew she wouldn’t be able to get him to wake up again. She crawled out of the cab and found that the ambulance had arrived. She told them what she knew before asking them what hospital that they would be taken to. She wanted to be able to call and check up on them in the coming days.

The paramedics got the pair out but looked grave when talking on the radio. The two were loaded into ambulances and raced off to get them help.

Kate just hoped it wasn’t too late.

The Bella’s were coming back from losing Semi’s when they were slowed by what looked like a severe accident. They watched as two people were loaded into the back of separate ambulances and raced away before their road was cleared. It made all of them reflect on just how bad someone could have it and that in the grand scheme of things, their loss at semi’s wasn’t anything to cry about.

As a group they decided that when they returned to Barden they were going to find and apologise to Beca in the morning. Chloe had gotten a text from Benji saying they were both getting their own way back to Barden but needed some space. Little did she know that they were a lot closer to Beca and Benji than they expected to be.

 

* * *

 

Aubrey and Chloe had called and texted Beca all day and couldn’t get past her voicemail. They went to her room and found her terrifying roommate there alone and decided Beca wouldn’t be anywhere near her. By mid afternoon they were genuinely worried and their worry didn’t get better when they ran into an annoyed Jesse who hadn’t seen Benji or Beca.

The three of them got all their friends together to find their quieter friends, unaware that they were fighting for life 10 miles away.

Unaware the world of acapella would never be the same.

 

* * *

 

Beca and Benji were at the hospital alone for almost 24 hours before they were identified by their distraught friends. Aubrey and Chloe had to hold Stacie up, who collapsed at the sight of the love of her life in a hospital bed. No one had known they had been together since they were freshman in high school, but the girls hadn’t been throwing their relationship in everyone’s faces.

Jesse had the job of identifying Benji, but he didn’t have the trebles backing him up. Ashley stood by him and held him as he sobbed over his best friends battered body. His parents were on their way from Maine, but would be there for a couple more days

Aubrey called Beca’s dad, who promptly hung up on her when she told him what happened. His words “that dyke should burn in hell” shocked Aubrey to her core. Stacie then told them in a flat voice that Beca’s dad had kicked her out when she 14 for being gay and she came to live with the Conrad’s since her mum had passed away when she was 12. He had been harassing her on campus all year but stayed for Stacie and her scholarship.

Benji woke up on their third day in hospital. The doctors looked him over and said it didn’t look like he would have any serious long-term issues. He would need to learn to walk properly again due to the fact he had a shattered pelvis, but other than that all his injuries were relatively short term.

When the college kids were allowed to go in and see him, they burst into tears when the first words were about Beca. Jesse took a deep breath before telling him that Beca was still in a coma and they hadn’t heard when she might wake up. Benji’s face fell, before he a look of determination crossed his face and he declared that she would. The group refused to give up, and after a week it looked like Benji was right.

Stacie had only left Beca’s side for classes, and that was only because Chloe and Aubrey made her. She was there, watching the love of her life covered in bandages and machines fight for her life as often as she could be. And she was right there holding Beca’s hand when she felt the first twitch.

And the second.

By the time the third was felt, the doctors were in and trying to coax the young woman to open her left eye, with the right side of her face hidden by bandages.

Eventually she did, and the first person she looked for was Stacie. When they locked eyes, Stacie finally relaxed, picked up the hand she had been holding for a week and kissed the back of it, not taking her eyes of Beca for a second.

The doctors wanted to review their test reults but didn’t want to worry the couple. Beca couldn’t talk yet since she still had a tube down her throat, but she and Stacie hadn’t needed to talk to communicate for years.

The doctors came back looking grim. “Ms Mitchell, unlike your friend Benji, it looks like you are going to have some long term deficits. On top of your broken bones and internal injuries, you shattered your hip and most of your right femur, which will leave you with a permanent limp, but you will spend most of your time in a wheelchair. In surgery we had to shorten the bone to repair it. You have a long road to recovery, but you and Benji will have a lot to talk about during recovery.

“Your other long term issue is actually your right eye. You sustained some serious head trauma, and it seems to have taken your vision in that eye. I warn you now, you will have scars that go right through it, if you don’t lose it altogether. However, you are very lucky to have survived Beca.”

The doctor then left and had a nurse remove her breathing tube. She got a few minutes with Stacie, just the two of them. They needed the time to process what happened.

“Beca babe, the Bella’s are here as well. They have barely left since the accident. Do you want to see them?”

Beca thought about it but shook her head. “Benji?”

“He can’t visit. He is bed bound to.”

“Oh. Can I talk to him, or Skype? I need to hear him.”

Stacie smiled. “Of course babe. He asks about you all the time too.” Stacie got her phone and Facetimed Ashley, who along with Jessica and Lily had been helping Jesse with Benji.

“Hey Ash. I have someone who wants to talk to Benji.” Stacie flipped the camera onto the now conscious Beca and laughed when she heard Ashley squeal. Beca had a weak wave and small smile for the quiet Bella.

Ashley composed herself and turned the camera over to Benji who just grinned with relief at the sight of the battered blonde. “Beca, you’re okay.”

“I’m all good Benji. We got a long way to go, but at least we get to go.”

Benji gave a watery laugh. “Very true. We will have rehab buddies now though. We will be together.”

Beca nodded tiredly. “Yeah Benji. In this together.”

Stacie saw how fast Beca was tiring and trying not to cry, so she spun the camera back to herself and said bye to Benji for them both. She looked over to Beca and saw crying. “Babe, I am here. I am always going to be here.” Stacie did the thing she had been wanting to do for a week and climbed up into bed with the injured DJ. She cuddled into her left side and held her as she sobbed, overwhelmed.

“It is my fault.” Beca mumbled.

Stacie teared up at that statement. “Shh, no baby. It isn’t your fault. Never. It is the fault of the drunk driver in the truck.”

Beca sobbed, and eventually nodded off in the arms of Stacie, who quickly followed her into slumber

 

* * *

 

Stacie woke up to whispers and hushed giggles. She slowly opened her eyes and found Aubrey, Chloe, Amy and Cynthia Rose sitting around the bed, giggling at something on Chloe’s phone.

“What’s so funny?” She asked sleepily, not moving so she didn’t disturb Beca.

Amy snorted. “You two. You are so adorable snuggled up together that we are going through all the photos to see if we can find evidence of your love that we missed. Shortstack sure does send you a lot of heart eyes. She ain’t no bad ass.”

“Fuck you, I am super bad ass.”

The four girls all stood quickly and came as close as they could to Beca. The DJ smiled at them all before she burst into tears. “I’m so sorry.”

“Noooo. Don’t apologize honey. I was wrong to yell and we were all wrong not to back you.” Aubrey was the one who was surprisingly the best at calming the DJ down. “Bella’s forever hun.”

Beca nodded and chuckled before she reached out to grip Bree’s hand. That action said more than any words could.

 

* * *

 

Beca and Benji spent 3 months in hospital before they were allowed to leave. In that time, they both learnt to walk again, but Beca had a pretty obvious limp and needed to walk with a cane when she wasn’t using a wheelchair. The right side of her face was pretty scarred, and Benji had taken to calling her two-face as a joke. Beca loved it, but only Benji was able to call her that. She hit Jesse in the nuts with her walking stick when he insisted on calling her that too.

Both Benji and Beca’s relationships with Jesse deteriorated fast. He tried to make a move on Beca again, despite knowing about Stacie and her extreme lack of interest in men. Trying to call her two-face was the final straw, and neither of them had seen him since Benji had told him to get lost.

Stacie got through her classes and was near the top of all of them despite spending all her time at the hospital.

The Bella’s had been recalled to Nationals after a disqualification, and they went in with a new set list and an amazing motivation. The set list and mixing had been part of Beca’s therapy, and she was proud as punch when they came back with the trophy.

Chloe was off to med school and Bree was off to law school, but both were staying at Barden for it. They were renting a three-bedroom house just off campus and invited Beca and Stacie to move in with them. Stacie had jumped at the chance to live with Beca out of the dorms, and Beca was happy to not be stared at for all hours of the day.

They passed on the captaincy to Cynthia Rose and Stacie, but only after Beca declined it. She was going to be part of the group and do the music, but the others were better placed and physically capable of captaining.

(They all knew she was an honourary captain anyway)

Beca and Stacie got a bit of a shock when they came home early one night in their Sophmore year and found the elder woman making out on the couch. Beca just exclaimed “about bloody time” before she hobbled off into their room, while Stacie just laughed and gave them both a thumbs up. Bree blushed but Chloe just kissed her again.

They quickly got used to being two couples in the house, rather than 1 couple and 2 singles who pined after each other. Beca and Stacie got engaged and married by the end of their Junior year, and Beca relearnt to dance with the help of Chloe and Aubrey to surprise Stacie at the wedding. It was worth every second of pain to see the look of awe on the brides face when Beca asked her to dance. The whole reception was in tears, and the story made the news.

Chloe and Aubrey knew they were it for each other quite quickly, but didn’t want to marry until they were finished college. They practically ran to the chapel from their second graduation, with their two best friends and families with them.

 

* * *

 

They all graduated and left the nest that was Atlanta for the sunny shores of Los Angeles. Stacie was doing her post graduate studies in biomedical engineering at UCLA, while Bree got a job with a law firm out there. Chloe was working at a hospital as an intern and Beca was working for a music studio, producing music and making her own. DJ Two-Face was a hit across the globe, and her signature half mask which she wore while performing gave her a sense of confidence that she lost. Beca Mitchell, on the other hand, was the most sought out music producer and she worked with the best of the best, like Beyoncé, and the acts she picked herself. Any act she took turned to gold, but no one put together that they were the same person. They just thought DJ Two-Face was a successful client. Anyone she worked with signed NDA’s to protect her.

Unfortunately, they all knew that had to end when Beca and DJ Two-Face were nominated for Grammy’s. 11 of them between the two after two years in LA. 6 were for Beca Mitchell and 5 for DJ Two-Face, including best new artist. The 24-year-old was terrified.

The press had been unable to get a clear image of Beca Mitchell, so they didn’t notice when she didn’t walk the red carpet. Her publicist actually encouraged her missing it, saying it increased the intrigue. The fact that her lawyer was Aubrey helped.

Beca performed as DJ Two-Face to open the Grammy’s and got all the celebrities up and dancing. The stage she was set up on sunk below the main stage, so no one saw her need for a walking stick and severe limp. She came back to her seat with Stacie as Beca Mitchell, leaving the world none the wiser. DJ Two-Face was due to perform later on as well, but that one would be a bit different.

The first award she was up for was as Beca Mitchell, and she won it. To say the world was shocked at her look was an understatement. The right side of her face was scarred severely and looked as though she had been put through a wood chipper. Beca thanked who she needed to, Stacie, Chloe and Aubrey especially. She teared up when she spoke about her wife, and then awkwardly tried to seem badass which made everyone be more endeared to the woman. It was quick and painless, but she had to have some variations because she was assured to win multiple awards.

Beca won her first two she was nominated for, lost the third and fourth and won the last two. By the time she had to get up for the 4th one, Stacie had to help her walk and stand when she got up there. They saw the pain she went through just to walk that short distance but also the love she held for her wife and were even more in love with her. Not through guilt, but through pride at what she had to do to do what she loved.

Beyoncé was announcing the best new artist Grammy, and it was the first one DJ Two-Face was up for. It was almost a shore bet that she would win, and she did. So when Beca Mitchell got up to collect yet another Grammy for the evening with her wife at her side to help her walk, the penny finally dropped.

The noise level was off the charts, and when she stood at the bottom of the steps to finally take her place in the limelight, her wife was right by her side.

Stacie helped Beca halfway up and then Beyoncé came and helped her on the other side. When she got to the top of the stage, Stacie went to go back down, like she had previously, but Beyoncé held her hand and kept her on stage to witness this event as well.

“Surprise?” Beca was awkward and it endeared her to the audience. “I think you can all see why I go by DJ Two-Face huh?” Her chuckle was the only one in the room, with everyone enraptured with the woman. “I was 12 when my mum died, 14 when my dad kicked me out for being gay. I was 14 when my future wife and her family took me in and I was 15 when I realised I was going to marry her. I was in my Freshman Year of college when I was in an accident. A drunk driver in a semi-trailer t-boned the cab my friend and I were in, and we were both really badly hurt. Benji, my friend, had to learn to walk again after it crushed his pelvis. I shattered my hip and femur, and the surgery to repair it shortened my leg severely. I am actually usually in a wheelchair. I also had severe head trauma, as you can see, to the point I was in a coma and for a week and terrified my wife. I came out of it with no vision in my right eye and this mess of a face. So, during our rehab, Benji started calling me two-face, and only he was allowed to do that. But, it also gave me a killer DJ handle and it helped me embrace my new life. I always knew what I wanted to do with my life, but life didn’t seem to want anything to do with me. I powered through, and god was it tough. I got married, finished college, and moved out to LA with my wife and our 2 best friends. I got a job and the rest is now history. You have to go through the crap to get to the gold, but some people get more crap that others. And that is okay. Cry. Scream. Hit something. Do what you need to too get yourself out of the crap, because holy crap is it gold on the other side.” She took a deep breath as the room erupted into cheers. “So this Grammy is more than an award and an achievement for what I have done recently. This, and the others backstage, is for my wife, my friends who became my family. The only reason I am here is because of them. Thank you all!”

Beca had to fully turn to see the whole auditorium and wave to them before she turned to her wife. Both of them had tears in their eyes and the hug they shared showed the world how much they meant to each other. Beca leant heavily on her wife as she went down the stairs and made her way backstage. As soon as she was off camera, Stacie scooped her up and carried her along to her changeroom so she could get ready for her first “public” performance as DJ Two-Face.

Beca’s gear was all set up from earlier, and her booth had a seat so all her movement was just her upper body.

She went up in her mask and hoodie, and had the place rocking once again. For the first time in her career however, 30 seconds before the end she pulled off her mask and showed the world her face before the lights died and her stage was pulled underneath once again.

Beca knew she had overdone it with the walking, and so did Stacie. Stacie called for her wheelchair before she helped her changed into another outfit for the rest of the awards show. They tried to sneak back in, but it was a bit difficult when everyone was waiting for her. That she came out in a chair with her wife showed them how dedicated she was.

Beca went home with 7 Grammy’s. Her last one was delivered to her chair after the 6th one required Stacie carrying her up to the podium. Stacie got some wolf whistles for that, and Beca’s cheeky “oi, get your own wife. I’m hers” showed her humour shone through at the oddest times.

They didn’t attend any after parties, choosing to go home and have their own with their close friends and family. The news cycle was all over them for weeks following the Grammy’s, and Beca had Aubrey put out a statement to have them all calm down.

 

* * *

 

Stacie’s work was progressing really well, and she was quickly becoming a pioneer in the field. She won awards for her science the way Beca did for music and they each had pride of place in their house.

Chloe and Aubrey decided that when they turned 30 it would be time to try for kids. It worked out very well the first time, with Chloe giving birth to twin boys, Mitchell and Conrad. Stacie and Beca were very touched and they started having their own conversations about kids.

Beca’s injuries from the crash had left her incapable of having kids, but Stacie was just one of those people, like Chloe, who was meant to be a mum. Beca and Bree had had many conversations worrying about their suitability as parents, but a revelation from Bree about how they couldn’t be that bad if Chloe and Stacie loved them really helped.

Stacie and Beca had some trouble conceiving, but the third IVF try worked, and on Beca’s 29th birthday, Stacie gave birth to a baby boy they named Benjamin. Benji and his wife, Emily, were named his godparents. Benji was the brother Beca never had and Emily was her like her kid sister that she kept out of trouble.

Benjamin was the inspiration for Beca to release an album as herself, not DJ Two-Face, and it was all soft, acoustic type music about her life, her wife and her family. It was sad, happy and everywhere in between.

Beca and Stacie both took time off after that album was released and went through all the award periods, citing Beca’s health as the reason. She had never been able to tour, as much as people wished she could, but she had never stopped creating and DJing in clubs before.

Beca had been having more trouble than normal with her leg, and when she went to her doctor to get it checked, she was given some bad news.

“Your hip and femur have actually started to come apart again as the graft is failing. Your hip has a few hairline fractures in it, but your femur is shredded. It is starting to chip and dig into the muscles and tendons around the area. But the big issue it is really close to your femoral artery. We would normally need to operate to repair it, but you would be in a lot of pain for the rest of your life. You would never walk, pick up your baby and put him in your lap. There is another option however.” When the doctor saw that they were listening she continued. “We can amputate your leg. The femur continuing to dig into your hip bone will be excruciating pain for the rest of your life. This way it is removed, you hip repaired and no longer hurting, and eventually we can get you fitted for a prosthetic.”

Beca and Stacie had the doctor send all the information to Chloe to look over but told her they were seriously looking into the amputation. Chloe agreed, and Bree got the ball rolling on the legal side of things with the label and any potential clients. After the surgery, Beca was taking another 6 months off to have time with her family, it was non negotiable to go any lower. Bree came back from the label with a year of fully paid leave and they wouldn’t even ask what the reasoning was.

“Beca Mitchell aka DJ Two-Face will be taking the year off for personal reasons. She and her family and friends ask for privacy and to respect their property. When Miss Mitchell is able to tell you more she will.”

The music world was one that was used to change, but after Beca had been in the landscape for almost decade, her presence was missed. Artists who wanted to work with her had to wait, even the biggest names like Adele. Beca didn’t use her social media much at all, just the occasional photo of family and friends.

 

* * *

 

Beca came back after her year off, in a wheelchair fulltime and feeling happy to get back into what she was born to do. She had a prosthetic leg attached, but it was mostly for show and quite uncomfortable when she tried to walk with it. No one noticed that she was missing a limb, just that she sat down more often.

Beca and Stacie had a baby girl 18 months after their time off, which they called Bella. Stacie and Beca declared that Benjamin and Bella were the most perfect children in the world, and that they weren’t going to go through the process of IVF and having a child again. It was a tough decision, but the 4-year-old and the new born were enough for them.

Over the 18 months between coming back and Bella being born, Beca worked hard and won multiple awards. Her public performances were few and far between, but DJ Two-Face still released music consistently and Beca Mitchell was the main name on every good album made.

When she was 35, she branched off to create her own label, and took most of her high profile clients with her. BM2F Music was a hit, and Beca got autonomy.

The press eventually got wind of the fact she was now an amputee, so when she won the VMA for best video she acknowledged the truth in the only way Beca could.

Awkwardly and adorably, with Stacie laughing in the wings.

 

* * *

 

Stacie loved her job, and was working on creating artificial limbs that worked on brain waves and nerves so that it was more like a normal leg. Her inspiration was her wife, and when she was 46, won the Nobel Peace Prize for Medicine or Physiology for her innovation in the field.  
Chloe loved her work at the hospital, regardless of how tired she was when she was pulled into double shifts. She saw so much pain, but she brought the sun to the injured.

Aubrey was terrifying the music industry and became one of the most sought after agents in the business. She created her own agency and Beca was the first artist that followed. But not the last. Posen-Beale Talents grew to be one of the biggest agencies in Hollywood with offices in New York and Miami.

In Beca’s eyes, Mitchell and Conrad were as stubborn as Bree and as bubbly as Chloe, and watching the pair of them raise the two was like a comedy show that never ended. They were 2 years older than Benjamin and saw him as a little brother, and Bella was the baby of the family that they knew they had to protect, regardless of how old she got.

That protectiveness bled into their career paths and the pair of them enlisted in the Marines when they turned 18, and the Marines paid for their Business degrees as a bonus. Bree was proud, Chloe terrified they wouldn’t come back and made them promise to call all the time. The boys did, and they flourished in the Marines.

Benjamin went to Barden and followed in his namesakes path to become a treblemaker, much to the disgust to his Aunt Bree. They laughed it off eventually. He graduated and went on to join his Aunt Bree as a lawyer and his parents were so proud of him. His future wife, Emily Junk, was the walking embodiment of sunshine and they had met at the first acapella party of the year, when she stumbled into him and then apologised so many times he just had to laugh. He asked her out for coffee, and the rest was history. They were a quiet couple, but everyone knew that they would make it through.

Bella was the surprise package of them all. She didn’t become a Barden Bella, dance or try to make music. Her focus was zeroed in on becoming a trauma surgeon like Aunt Chloe since she was in middle school. At her graduation speech for medical school, she informed the world of her wish to save people from the pain her mother has to go through everyday by making sure that their first contact at the hospital is the best it could be.

Beca retired DJ Two-Face when she was 40. Her dream had been to be a producer and the DJ part was a bonus that she could no longer handle. Her office staff had noticed that she had a harder time doing what she loved, and it broke their hearts. Stacie helped her realise that she didn’t need a mask anymore, she didn’t need to hide. Beca got one more album out of DJ Two-Face, and it was slated as the final one. It was some of her best work, and the final track was a thankyou to her fans.

Benji didn’t have many troubles after he recovered. His lower back occasionally pained him, but he never complained. He stayed in Atlanta after graduation and settled down with his wife Jessica. He opened his own comic book store while Jessica became a teacher. HE travelled to see the four women in LA as much he could, and was as proud as anyone when Beca one her Grammy’s that first year.

 

* * *

 

Bella was the last of the kids to move out and across country, going to New York to complete her residency. The four former Bellas decided it was a perfect time for them to bow out gracefully from their chosen fields.

Beca and Stacie had both just turned 60, while Aubrey and Chloe were 63. Chloe had already semi-retired and was ready to fully retire, while Aubrey had a protégé she knew she could trust ready to take over the company. Beca had been struggling a lot more than her colleagues knew, with her sight slowly going in her left eye as well. She had been preparing for almost 9 months to sell the company and was ready to let it go. Stacie was the only one who was thinking of staying on in her job or in a similar field. She felt that she more to give, and the three women supported her.

Stacie worked until she was 65, lecturing the brightest young minds around the country and creating so many new prototypes to improve lives. She gave it up when Beca asked her to travel the world with her and see all the places they had ever wanted to while they still could.

The four of them travelled for 14 months, seeing all they could before they returned to LA and settled into retirement.

They steered clear of the spotlight, and the last time Beca went to the Grammy’s was in the year of her 67th birthday. She was being honoured for her lifetime accomplishments in the music industry.

The Grammy’s had made it easy for her to get onto the stage in her chair, but she wanted to stand for her speech, Stacie standing with her while Aubrey, Chloe, Benjamin, Bella, Conrad and Mitchell were with Benji and Emily behind them on the stage with all the original Bella’s.

“Thank you so much for this honour. I never expected this when I started out and I still don’t think I deserve it. Music gave me so much in life that I don’t think it could ever be repaid.” She held for some applause before she went on. “Some of the most important people are standing behind me and all of them are considered family. My wife and kids, best friends and nephews, partners in crime and my cripple buddies. These people, more than me, deserve this award because without them I wouldn’t be here.”

“Without Chloe I would never have been able to open up to some of my best friends in the world.  
“Without Aubrey I would never know how to push through the pain and focus on my task.  
“Without Benjamin I would never know how it feels to be so proud of my baby boy doing what he loves and finding his love at 18.  
“Without Bella I would never have watched my baby girl striving for her goals, regardless of what everyone thought.  
“Without Conrad and Mitchell I would never have seen my nephews fight through war and come back to their mothers proud of their achievements.  
“Without the Bellas I would have given up after my accident, but they pulled me through.  
“Without Emily I would have never known that it is okay to take pleasure in the small things like sunsets and flowers, and that being kind doesn’t make you weak.  
“Without Benji I would not have had anyone to lean on in rehab and see them come out the other side with a smile on his face.  
“Without all those people I wouldn’t be half the person I am today.”

“However, without Stacie I wouldn’t be me. I wouldn’t have had the opportunity to meet the people behind me. Who saved me. Because without my wife, I wouldn’t be anything like the person who stands up here today. She is the one who was there through everything, and she is the one who deserves all of our applause.”

The crowd erupted and there wasn’t a dry eye in the house. Beca and the group stayed for a few seconds before they made their move off the stage. They all moved back to their seats and watched the end of the ceremony.

 

* * *

 

“It is with great sadness that the Conrad-Mitchell family announces the passing of Rebecca Conrad-Mitchell at age 73. Mrs Conrad-Mitchel aka DJ Two-Face aka Beca Mitchell passed away last week, surrounded by her friends and family. Mrs Conrad-Mitchell was a pioneer of the music world and will be surely missed. She is survived by her wife of 52 years, Dr Stacie Conrad-Mitchell and her children, business lawyer Benjamin Conrad-Mitchell and Dr Bella Conrad-Mitchell, as well as 3 grandchildren.

The family asks for privacy in these tough times and for your patience. A private funeral will take place in the coming days and a public memorial will take place next Saturday at 11am.”

 

* * *

 

The funeral was just for close family and friends, but Beca would have been amazed at how many she had. The church was packed and some press was around, but kept their distance out of respect.

The public memorial was another story. Thousands turned up to honour the late musician. There were short speeches from famous artists she had worked with, people she had helped become who they now were.

Stacie and her kids didn’t speak, and neither did Chloe and Bree’s family, but Benji gave a moving speech to his friend.

“Beca helped me through the toughest time in my life. She may have been tiny, but she had the biggest heart of anyone I ever knew, you just had to get through the many layers of sass and snark.

We bonded on a 4 hour cab ride, which led to a 3 month stay in hospital. She was an inspiration to me. I had to learn to walk again. She knew it was unlikely she ever would but fought like hell to make sure she had that chance. She started to make sure I was always on her left, so she could see me and ensure I was okay. She ended up being my big sister in everything and was always there for me, even when we were on opposite sides of the country.

She loved her job, loved music. But if she had to choose between the two and her family, she would pick her family every day. Regardless of how much pain she was in, and even when her fight left her, she always had time for her family.

Beca will be a big loss from our world, but we are glad she is no longer in constant pain.”

 

* * *

 

Stacie outlived her wife by 14 years, and watched as her grandkids and kids of their own. She missed Beca everyday but her family made it bearable. She went peacefully and her last words were, “here I come Becs.”

Chloe and Aubrey didn’t survive much longer after Stacie left. They were 90 when they both died, Chloe following Aubrey a week after the blonde died.

Their families mourned the loss of their leaders. Everything and everywhere that the four women had worked felt the loss and the world was poorer for it. They had made it through all the crap and found the gold, but when that gold leaves, the world is always worse off.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
